A whole new world
by Purplesailorstar
Summary: disneys song frm aladdin in a sango miroku songfic.


**(A/N:** BWAHAHAHA!!! Thank you all for your reviews. They made me float happily. And the winner is........Miroku and Sango! Yep..them two got the highest, now stay tuned for the next story...you'll see the second prize winners.....tee hee hee.**)**

Kagome was away, tenderly treading to her studies. And as ever, Inuyasha was a huge dog of anger. His red rage matching his clothing. Shippo remained inside, sleeping with Kaede in beds. The hut remained dark, Inuyashas's anger driving him to sleep soundly.

Miroku on the other hand, was moving around annoyingly. His staff leaning against the wall. Enough to be within reach. And enough to not rattle its ringing to wake up everyone.

**_I can show you the world_**

Sango appeared from the shrubs. Her Kimono clinging to her from recently taking a bath. Drops of sweet river water dangling from her sparkling hair. She stared at him. He was making weird movements and humming.

**_Shining, shimmering, splendid_**

One of his twirls, ended with facing her, he paused surprised, then smiled warmly.

"Well, hello Sango." He moved about and around, quickly moving his feet, his hips shifting. He held up his robes a bit more from the ground, in order to move more quickly.

"What are you doing?" Sango looked at him strangely.

He laughed. Stretching his hand out for her, he paused.

"Join me?"

_**Tell me, princess, now when did**_

_**You last let your heart decide?**_

She glanced at his eyes , then at his hand.

**_I can open your eyes_**

Her fingertips softly touched his, and he twirled her, his hand firmly grasping hers. Making her stumble, in a way, repeating his movements accidentally.

**_Take you wonder by wonder_**

He turned her, twisting her around. Pulling her here and there. Making her hair shower the air in small drops. Her movements rapid, to the point of excitement.

**_Over, sideways and under_**

In one swift move, He pulled her to him, and dragged her body with his to the rhythm of his humming. Her breath was caught at how close he had pulled her to him. Floating gingerly on the hearth.

**_On a magic carpet ride_**

His head leaned in, resting against her forehead . His breath tickling her skin.

**_A whole new world_**

His arms wrapped un-noticingly about her.

**_A new fantastic point of view_**

She closed her eyes, as his movement slowed, shifting from side to side. Pretty much remaining in the same spot.

_**No one to tell us no**_

_**Or where to go**_

_**Or say were only dreaming**_

"Your beautiful." He whispered thoughtfully against her hair.

_**A whole new world**_

Her body shook in finesse. Her eyebrows arching in sweetness.

_**A dazzling place I never knew**_

_**But when I'm way up here**_

_**It's crystal clear**_

_**That now I'm in a whole new world with you**_

He smiled, finally daring himself. Tugging her tightly, they began dancing once more twirling beneath the bright moonlight.

_**Now I'm in a whole new world**_

She was feeling dizzy.

**_Unbelievable sights_**

And the smell of him so close to her was making her faint.

_**Indescribable feeling**_

_**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**_

But she never lost her step. Her footwork, always matching his.

**_Through an endless diamond sky_**

The glow the stars gave off to their dancing, made it seem almost unreal.

**_A whole new world_**

Miroku's hand crept down, on the border of groping her once more in her life.

She frowned, angry, about to slap him silly...

_**Don't you dare close your eyes.**_

When she realized she'd rather let him, than lose such a fragile moment.

**_A hundred thousand things to see_**

But the grope never came.

**_Hold your breath – it gets better_**

Only the pull of her kimono to turn around and twirl.

**_I'm like a shooting star_**

Her feet skipped , now, expertly on the flat earth.

**_I've come so far_**

But her hand remained held tightly on his.

**_I can't go back to where I used to be_**

Returning shortly to his arms, loving the leaking sensations inside her.

**_A whole new world_**

Shaking his head, he leaned her back. Making him the only way to get up. Then looking wonderingly at her when she giggled.

_**Every turn a surprise **_

With a quick gesture , he undid the loose bun that held her wet mass of hair.

**_With new horizons to pursue_**

She stared at him. Keeping her eyes daft on his. Capturing very glint of light and color that crowned them.

**_Every moment red-letter_**

He moved forward, and kissed her nose. Taking his time while breaking away.

**_I'll chase them anywhere_**

Confused, thinking he didn't think her woman enough to bear the wonders of his love, she grabbed his jaw and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

**_There's time to spare_**

Surprised, his face tilted to a side. A pulled her mouth open with his thumb on her chin.

_**Let me share this whole new world with you**_

Her arms wrapping possessively about him.

**_A whole new world_**

He broke away and kissed her cheeks.

_**That's where we'll be**_

"My beautiful Sango, how I love you," he breathed happily.

**_A thrilling chase_**

Her mind reeled....saying things....calling him fickle......womanizer....

**_A wondrous place_**

But only one sinked in.

_**For you and me**_

Her mouth landed on his. Claiming his life as hers. Giving in hers as well.

**(A/N:** so waddja think???? I would like several reviews please. Oh, and I take requests too. Its easier to write an already thought out story, than one with nothing. Don't be shy. I'm willing to write from Yaoi – to Mystery. So any theme is fine....well as long as I know the original anime or manga.

Teresa 

**[Purplesailorstar])**


End file.
